


The Holiday

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> After finding out that his girlfriend is cheating on his Jack heads off to England for a holiday in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

 

 

  
**Title:** The Holiday  
 **Author:**  [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile) **missthingsplace**  
 **Pairing(s)/Characters** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Toshiko  
 **Summary:**  After finding out that his girlfriend is cheating on his Jack heads off to England for a holiday in the middle of nowhere.  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing **  
Warnings:**  None  
 **Spoilers:**  None

**A/N:** This came to me after watching the movie of the same name, mostly pure fluff :D

“Just admit it, you're sleeping with him, aren't you?” Jack yelled at the brunette.

 

“Why would I sleep with someone else when I have you?” Gwen shouted back.

 

“We'll, there lies the problem doesn't it?” Jack retorted with a sneer. “You're certainly not sleeping with me.”

 

“And who's fault it that?” Gwen yelled. “You're locked in your study all hours of the day and night writing your ... book!”

 

“These things take lots of work Gwen.” Jack told her with a shrug.

 

“So I noticed!” Gwen answered, hands on hips.

 

“Yeah, in the same way I noticed that you were working late with your assistant until three this morning.” Jack countered. “Come on, I'm waiting for you to tell me the truth for once, are you fucking Rhys?”

 

Straightening her stance and folding her arms in front of her Gwen couldn't help but smirk as she replied.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You bitch, that's it, it's over.” Jack ranted. “You no longer live here.”

 

“I've nowhere to go!” Gwen shrieked.

 

“Go and live with lover boy.” Jack grinned knowing Rhys lived in a tiny flat compared with his huge house, extensive garden and pool.

 

“Fine!” Gwen stated, opening a wardrobe and flinging clothes onto the bed. “I will.”

 

Leaving her to it Jack stormed off to his study and flung himself down in the chair behind his desk and attempted to work on his book but had given up in frustration by the time he heard the front door slamming closed marking Gwen's departure.

 

Sighing Jack minimised the document on the monitor of his computer to the bottom of the screen and logged onto the internet.

 

“What I need is a holiday.” Jack muttered to himself, clicking on Google and putting 'holiday destinations' in the search.

 

“Okay, I need to narrow this down.” Jack uttered. “Where do they speak English?”

 

Jack added 'England' and 'Secluded' to the search and hit enter.

 

“Now, that's more like it.” Jack grinned to himself when a list of English villages, towns and city's popped up before him.

 

Jack clicked on a few before one made him curious, it was advertising what it described as house swapping. The more he read the more he liked the idea and began clicking on random pictures until he found the one he liked.

 

“A beautiful cottage set in the idealistic village of Alderton in Wiltshire, the village in contained to one street and with a church at one end and a pond marking the other it's surrounded by the beautiful countryside.” Jack read out to himself. “Perfect.”

 

Opening his email Jack sent off a message to the owners of the cottage asking if it was available over Christmas and was a little surprised when a reply came back less that two minutes saying that it was and asking where he was.

 

Jack responded telling them that he was in LA and they instantly agreed that they wanted to swap homes for the holidays. After a few more emails flew back and forth between them they had agreed to swap houses from the twenty third of December until the third of January, in less than two days time and then confirmed with each other that they had managed to get flights.

 

*~*~*

 

Ianto Jones shivered, the cold air biting through his shirt sleeves as he carried the black rubbish bag out to the dustbin, he was just about to head back indoors when he spotted a taxi pull up outside the cottage next door and his neighbours spill out of the front door carrying suitcases.

 

“Going somewhere hot I hope?” Ianto called out to them.

 

“LA.” Toshiko called back, handing her suitcase to the taxi driver.

 

“Last minute house swap came up.” Owen told him, looking up at the grey sky. “It looks like it hasn't come a moment too late.”

 

“Looks like snow.” Toshiko added before clambering into the back of the taxi.

 

“Have fun.” Ianto called out, watching the taxi until it was out of sight before rushing back into the warmth of his cottage wonder who his neighbour was going to be over Christmas.

 

*~*~*

 

The taxi Jack was in moved slowly along the snow covered roads, for miles there had been nothing but fields but they had now turned into a road lined either side with houses, spotting the church he knew they must be nearing their destination.

 

When the taxi finally came to a stop in front of the cottage he was to be staying in Jack couldn't help but break into a huge grin, it was perfect.

 

Careful not to slip on the unfamiliar snow Jack dragged his suitcase up to the front door and found the key under the large flowerpot beside the front door like the instructions had said, with quickly freezing fingers Jack let himself in.

 

Careful to stomp the snow off his boots on the doormat Jack took in his surroundings, the inside of the cottage didn't disappoint, there were old oak beams across the lowish ceilings and a huge fireplace in the living room with a huge pile of logs beside it set against the wall.

 

Lugging his suitcase up to the bedroom Jack smiled at the way the double bed filled almost all the space in the room, just a bedside table fitted snugly between the bed and the wall and a small wardrobe on another left barely a foot of space between it and the bottom of the bed.

 

Happy that he hadn't bought too many clothes with him Jack unpacked quickly, the cold air of the cottage spurring him on to get it done and then headed back down to make a start on lighting a fire.

 

Half an hour later and the fire had finally caught, feeling finally warm enough to slip of his coat Jack hung it on the hook beside the door and filled the kettle with water and flipped in on feeling in dire need of a cup of coffee.

 

Jack couldn't believe just how peaceful it was, lying longing on the sofa with the TV on low all he could hear was the odd chirp of a bird, in the few hours since he had arrived he had only heard one car pass the cottage.

 

Closing his eyes Jack let himself fall into a doze, by the time was was woken by a loud knocking on the front door it was pitch dark in the room, Jack rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and heaved himself off the sofa to answer the door and stop the insistent banging.

 

“Hang on, I'm coming.” Jack yelled out, opening all the latches and then opening the door.

 

“Oh shit.” The young man before him uttered, slapping himself on the side of the head. “I forgot they went away, sorry, I'm Jones, Ianto Jones from next door.”

 

“Good to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones.” Jack grinned. “Come in before you freeze to death.”

 

“Thank you.” Ianto replied politely, stepping inside and wiping his feet on the doormat.

 

“Jack Harkness.” Jack introduced himself, holding out his hand to the younger man which Ianto took and shook briefly.

 

“You're American?” Ianto asked. “Sorry, daft question since Toshiko told me they were going to LA.”

 

“Do you always answer your own questions?” Jack asked with a smile.

 

“Nope, not normally.” Ianto chuckled.

 

“Sorry, was there something you needed? You were hammering on the door as if your life depended on it?” Jack asked.

 

“Just my spare key.” Ianto explained. “I forgot to take my key with me when I went out earlier to the pub to meet some friends for a drink, Toshiko keeps it in the kitchen drawer for me.”

 

“Then I'm sure I can help.” Jack replied, leading the way to the kitchen. “Which drawer?”

 

“The one next to the sink.” Ianto told him.

 

As Jack handed him the key Ianto couldn't miss the tingle that shot through his body from his fingers and judging by the way the older man's fingers lingered on his he guessed Jack had felt it too.

 

“Well, I guess I should get home.” Ianto said, breaking the silence.

 

“How about a cup of coffee first, if you're not in any hurry?” Jack suggested.

 

“Sure, why not.” Ianto shrugged.

 

Half an hour later they were sat on the sofa in front of the fire with Jack telling him all about Gwen and the events that led him to be holidaying in Wiltshire.

 

“So, you're an author, forgive me but I don't recognise the name?” Ianto asked.

 

“First novel.” Jack explained. “It could be complete rubbish but I got this idea that wouldn't go away and I knew I just had to write it down.”

 

“Come on then tell me what it's about?” Ianto urged.

 

“Do you like science fiction?” Jack asked.

 

Ianto nodded. “Love it.”

 

“Okay, well there's this group of people who belong to a secret organisation called 'Torchwood' who fight the threat of aliens on earth.” Jack began. “Their enigmatic leader is from the future and can't die, well, stay dead to be exact because of something that happened in his past.”

 

“I'm intrigued.” Ianto told him. “What happened?”

 

“I haven't quite worked out the details yet.” Jack replied. “But I'm sure it'll come to me like some of the other details, I'm still not sure where it should be set. I was thinking maybe either in LA or maybe England would be better?”

 

“How about Wales, Cardiff maybe?” Ianto grinned.

 

“I was wondering about your accent, you're from there?” Jack asked.

 

“Originally Newport but my family moved there when I was a kid.” Ianto explained.

 

“So how did you end up here, in the middle of nowhere in Wiltshire?” Jack asked.

 

“Seemed like the perfect place ... to start married life.” Ianto replied hesitantly.

 

“You're married?” Jack asked, a little surprised.

 

“Widowed.” Ianto told him sadly, a little over four years ago.”

 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have probed.” Jack said, reaching for the younger man's hand without thinking and rubbing his thumb over the back of it in a comforting manner.

 

Ianto's first instinct was to pull his hand back but he couldn't bring himself to, Jack's small act of comfort sending shivers of excitement and a little fear through his body and mind he looked up to find Jack looking at him curiously.

 

“It's okay.” Ianto murmured back. “I miss her but I'm getting on with my life, I have to.”

 

Jack couldn't help himself, leaning forwards he pressed his lips softly and briefly to the younger man's before pulling back, expecting him to freak out and push him away, totally surprised when Ianto's other hand grasped him around the back of the neck and pulled him into a deep probing kiss until they were left panting for breath.

 

“What are you doing to me?” Ianto asked, resting his forehead on Jack's. “I've never kissed another man in my life.”

 

“I can't say the same.” Jack replied with a small chuckle.

 

“You mean you're ...?” Ianto asked, trailing off.

 

“I hate labels, but yes, if you want to put one on me some would say I was bisexual.” Jack told him with a smile. “But I fall for the person, their sex doesn't come into it.”

 

“Are you trying to seduce me Mr Harkness?” Ianto asked.

 

“If you'll let me Mr Jones.” Jack replied, seeking out the younger man's lips again for another kiss.

 

“What if I freak out and panic, would you hate me?” Ianto asked.

 

“Nope, but it would be such a shame.” Jack told him, cupping his face and brushing his thumb over his cheek.

 

“Oh shit!” Ianto mumbled, letting Jack pull him to his feet and lead him up the stairs to the bedroom.

 

*~*~*

 

When Ianto woke the following morning he was first aware of something heavy draped over his chest, slowly opening his eyes he realised it was an arm, a man's arm. Jack's arm.

 

“Oh god, I slept with a man!” Ianto whispered to himself.

 

Telling himself that technically all they had done was kiss and touch each other until they both came did nothing to calm him, carefully Ianto slid himself from beneath Jack's arm and out of the bed.

 

Grabbing his clothes from their various places around the small bedroom Ianto crept out and into the bathroom, locking the door he turned on the shower and climbed under the cascade of water, emerging some while later clean and dressed he headed downstairs.

 

“Good morning.” Jack greeted him cheerfully. “Breakfast?”

 

“I really should go, I'll be late for work.” Ianto replied, grabbing his coat as his mobile rang.

 

“Mary? Who's that?” Jack asked, glancing at the mobiles display.

 

“No one, just work.” Ianto replied, flipping the phone open and speaking into it quietly as he moved towards the living room. “Mary, yes I miss you too sweetheart, I'll see you soon.”

 

If Jack overheard the one sided conversation he made no sign of it, dishing up the bacon and eggs onto two plates and placing them on the small kitchen table as Ianto came back into the room.

 

“Are you regretting last night?” Jack asked the younger man bluntly, indicating the food on the table but Ianto ignored it.

 

“Yes ... no ... I don't know, I'm just feeling a little confused right now.” Ianto admitted. “I really have to go.”

 

“Ianto ...” Jack began but the younger man was gone before he could finish.

 

Appetite lost Jack scrapped the contents of both plates into the bin and dumped them in the sink, pulling his dressing gown more tightly around him he headed up to the bathroom to shower and dress.

 

Part 2: <http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/316309.html>

 


	2. Part 2

Jack paced the room with the phone in his hand, he had found both Ianto's home and mobile numbers in the little book beside the phone and was contemplating whether or not to call him when his own mobile went off in his pocket.

 

Setting down the home phone he pulled it from his pocket and let out a little groan at the name on the display of the caller 'Hart', sliding it open he braced himself for what he knew was coming.

“Where the hell are you?” John Hart yelled down the phone. “I called at your house and a strange British woman answered the door and told me you were holidaying in England.”

“Then do you know where I am.” Jack snarked.

“You have a deadline to meet Jack, I hope you're working on that book?” Hart asked, ignoring him.

“No, I'm taking a few days off, I was having a touch of writers block anyway.” Jack retorted.

“You mean you finally realised that bitch Gwen was no good for you and you fled the country?” John asked, Jack could hear the distaste for his ex him his tone of voice.

“Look John, I'll be home just after New Year, I won't miss the deadline, I promise you.” Jack told him feeling a little deflated.

“You didn't take your laptop with you?” John pushed.

“Yes, but I have no intention of using it.” Jack replied. “I have to go now, there's someone at the door.”

Jack didn't give John time to reply, sliding the phone closed and effectively cutting the call. Putting the phone back in his pocket again he picked up the home phone once more and made his decision, reading Ianto's mobile number from the little book he dialled.

*~*~*

Balancing his coffee cup on the top of the brick wall beside him Ianto fished around in his pockets for his mobile, finally finding it in his coat pocket it pulled it out and looked at the display.

Frowning he wondered how Toshiko or Owen could be calling him from home when they were away when it clicked that it must be Jack that was calling him from their house.

Hesitating just that little bit too long the phone call went to his answering service, Ianto contemplated for a moment before calling his answer phone and listened to the message Jack had left.

“Ianto, hey ... look I know you're feeling a little awkward about last night but I'd really like to see you again.” Jack's voice told him. “I spotted a nice looking pub in the neighbouring village when I arrived, The Rose and Crown, how about we meet there for a drink about eight this evening?”

Ianto liked Jack, he really did and would a drink together in a public place really be such a bad thing he asked himself. Scrolling through the phone book on his mobile Ianto called Jack back at the house before he could change his mind and agreed to do so much to Jack's obvious delight.

*~*~*

Jack reached the pub first, ordering them both a pint he carried them to a table by the open log fire and set them down, shrugging off his coat he draped it over the back of his chair and waited for the other man to arrive.

He had barely been sat there and nervously drank half his pint when the door opened and Ianto walked in covered in snow, Jack couldn't help but smile to himself while watching Ianto shake his head like a dog to dislodge the snow from his hair.

“Snowing again I see.” Jack chuckled softly when Ianto approached.

“Absolutely tipping down.” Ianto grumbled good naturedly. “I think we're in for another few inches tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack asked with a smirk without thinking and making the younger man blush. “Sorry.”

“It's fine.” Ianto told him, removing his coat and placing it over the back of his chair in the same manner as Jack.

Sitting down Ianto lifted his glass and took two long gulps before placing it down again.

“I need that.”

“Bad day?” Jack asked, wanting to reach out and take Ianto's hand in his own.

“Just long, thank goodness it's Christmas Eve.” Ianto sighed. “I have until just after New Year off now, the office has closed down for the holidays.”

“What are your plans for tomorrow? Are you visiting family?” Jack asked.

“I was going to drive to my parents tonight but the weather had put paid to that.” Ianto replied. “Looks like we're stuck here until the snow goes away.”

“We're?” Jack asked, a little confused as to what he meant.

“There's someone I need you to meet Jack, if and I mean if, we're going continue what we started last night.” Ianto told him, becoming serious. “I need you to meet Mary, my daughter.”

“You have a daughter?” Jack asked, more than a little surprised.

Ianto couldn't help but smile sadly as he replied. “She's blonde and pretty, the image of her mother.”

“Where have you been hiding her?” Jack asked.

“She's been staying with my sister Rhiannon and her family a few miles away but she's home now.” Ianto explained. “I left them all at my house to come here and meet you this evening.”

“Then we should get you back home then.” Jack grinned, downing the last of his pint.

“You really want to subject yourself to my sister and her family too?” Ianto asked, getting to his feet and slipping his coat back on.

“Why not, I'll have to meet them one day.” Jack replied, shrugging his own coat on and leading the way out the pub.

The snow swirled around them in the dark as they walked the short distance to where Ianto had parked his car along the road, the younger man found himself completely at ease when Jack's hand slipped into his.

“How did you get here?” Ianto asked, unlocking the car.

“Taxi.” Jack told him. “I didn't want to risk driving your neighbours car in these conditions.”

“Good call.” Ianto agreed, climbing in the vehicle and waiting for Jack to get in the passenger side.

“Great car for this weather.” Jack told him, admiring the black SUV on the drive back to the cottages.

“One of the best things I've ever bought.” Ianto agreed, pulling to a stop in outside his home. “Are you sure you're ready for this?”

“No time like the present.” Jack told him, following Ianto front the car and up the path to his front door.

“Daddy daddy.” A young voice called out the moment Ianto's key turned in the lock, Jack watched a small blonde child launched herself into the younger man's arms.

Jack shut the door and followed Ianto, with his daughter in his arms through the house to the living room where the his sister and her family were waiting watching a seasonal movie on the TV.

“Jack, this is my sister Rhiannon, her husband Johnny and kids, Mica and David.” Ianto introduced them. “Everyone, this is Jack, he's staying next door until New Year.”

“We we're beginning to think you'd forgotten about us, we need to get home before the weather gets any worse.” Johnny grumbled.

“I told you I wouldn't be long.” Ianto replied knowing he had been gone barely an hour. “Would you like a coffee before you leave?”

“You've twisted my arm.” Rhiannon told him with a grin, eyeing up Jack. “Have you tried Ianto's coffee?”

“That's one pleasure I've not had yet.” Jack told her with a wink.

Seeing his sisters jaw drop as she realised just what Jack meant Ianto hurried off to the kitchen but Rhiannon wasn't going to be put off that easily and followed him.

“Have you turned bender?” Rhiannon asked her brother in a quiet hiss.

“What if I had?” Ianto asked her bluntly.

“I'd say ... bloody hell Ianto, he's gorgeous, just like a film star.” Rhiannon gushed.

“I don't know what, if anything will develop between us yet, but I do like him.” Ianto admitted.

“Just don't let him hurt you, you said he was leaving again after New Year.” Rhiannon told him, resting her hand on his arm.

“It might just be some kinda infatuation but if it turns out to be more, then I'm sure we can work something out.” Ianto assured her.

“I want all the details.” Rhiannon grinned.

“Just drink your coffee and leave!” Ianto growled before letting out a chuckle and handing her a mug.

Placing the other three on a tray Ianto carried them out to the living room, Rhiannon following closely behind and handed them out.

“This is like heaven in a cup!” Jack exclaimed, taking another sip of the coffee.

“Ianto likes his coffee perfect.” Johnny told him, drinking his down. “Get your coats on kids, we need to get going or Father Christmas will think you're not home and forget to leave you anything.”

At his words Mica and David grabbed their coat and put them on quickly, pulling woollen mittens from their pockets and donning them too.

“Ready daddy.” They said in unison.

“Come on love.” Johnny said, handing his wife her coat.

A little reluctantly Rhiannon took the coat and put it on, lingering as long as possible while they said goodbye and then headed off out into the cold to their own car.

Ianto closed the door with a relieved sigh and lifted his daughter back into his arms.

“It's way past your bedtime sweetie.” Ianto told the yawning child. “Lets get you to bed so Father Christmas can come.”

Mary didn't make any protest at being carried upstairs, Ianto reappearing less than ten minutes later.

“She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.” Ianto told Jack. “Drink?”

“A scotch would go down nicely.” Jack suggested.

Ianto reached up to the drinks cabinet and grabbed the bottle and two glasses and poured them both a generous measure, handing one to Jack he sank down onto the sofa.

Jack sat down beside him, drink in one hand and the other he lifted to drape across the back of the sofa behind the younger man.

“Jack my sister made a good point earlier in the kitchen, if I let you into my life and I fall for you what happens when you return home to LA after new year?” Ianto asked.

“You think you could fall for me?” Jack asked with a smile.

“Maybe.” Ianto admitted.

“Then I'm sure we could work something out.” Jack replied. “But surely we first have to discover if we need to?”

“How do we do that?” Ianto asked.

“We spend as much time as possible together between now and New Year.” Jack replied, his arm dropping down from the back of the sofa and around Ianto's shoulders. “And doing things like this.”

Ianto watched as Jack placed his glass down on the nearby coffee table and made no attempt to stop Jack from taking his and placing it beside it, nor did he object when the older man's lips met his in a tender kiss.

“Yes?” Jack asked simply.

“Yep.” Ianto agreed, sinking completely into Jack's embrace, allowing him to manoeuvre then so they were lying together on the sofa kissing passionately.

“Take me to bed.” Ianto asked, panting hard.

“What about Mary, I don't want to wake or scare her.” Jack asked, desperate to rip the younger man's clothes off there and then.

“There's a lock on the door and these old walls are thick.” Ianto replied.

“Are you you want to do this?” Jack asked.

“Positive.” Ianto told him, dragging Jack off the sofa and through to cottage to the stairs and up to the bedroom, firmly closing and locking the door behind them.

*~*~*

Ianto woke with a start, glancing at the clock on the bedside table he got hurriedly out of the bed not caring if he roused Jack and turned on the bedside lamp before opening his wardrobe door.

“Ianto?” Jack asked sleepily, shielding his eyes from the lamplight.

“I forgot to put the presents around the tree.” Ianto explained, aware of Jack's eyes on his naked arse. “Mary'll be up in a few hours, if Father Christmas hasn't been she'll be devastated.”

“Let me help.” Jack said, clambering out from the heavy duvet and grabbing some of the larger presents.

Balancing the presents against the wall Jack reached out and unlocked the door before placing his hand back beneath the gifts he led the way down the stairs to the living room and placed them beneath the Christmas tree with the others Ianto had.

Hearing sounds coming from upstairs Ianto panicked.

“Quick, hide.” Ianto hissed, pulling the naked Jack towards the kitchen and closing the door so there was just a small crack that they could peek through.

They watched as Mary, dragging her teddy bear walked past them and into the living room. The little girl stopped before the tree and gazed in wonder at the presents beneath it, rubbing her sleepy eyes with her hands and lifted teddy up.

“Look teddy, Father Christmas has been.” She said softly to the bear. “We missed him again, maybe next year.”

Then the small child turned around and traced her steps back the way she had come and went back up to her bedroom.

“That was a close one.” Ianto said, letting out the breath he'd been holding.

“It's freezing, lets get back to bed.” Jack smiled, taking his lover by the hand and leading the way once more.

Clambering back into the bed again they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, forgetting about closing the door, let alone locking it.

*~*~*

“Argh!” Jack let out a yell when something landed on him, opening his eyes he found himself face to face with a widely smiling Mary.

“Wake up, wake up.” Mary shouted at them. “He's been, he's been.”

“Who's been?” Ianto asked sleepily, dragging his head from under the covers and then realising that his small daughter had just found him in bed with someone and a man at that.

“Father Christmas of course silly.” Mary giggled.

“You can go and open one present and we'll be down in a minute, okay sweetie.” Ianto told her.

Mary leapt off the bed and was gone in an instant.

“Oh shit!” Ianto muttered. “We forgot to lock the door again.”

“I don't think Mary was too concerned.” Jack replied. “She seems like a level headed little girl.”

“I've not let anyone in my bed since I lost her mother.” Ianto groaned. “It must have been a bit of a shock for her!”

“Stop worrying so much, come on we need to get downstairs to find out what Santa brought for your daughter.” Jack chuckled softly, reaching for his clothes while Ianto donned his dressing gown.

An hour later they were sat with mugs of steaming coffee watching Mary play with her new toys.

“What did Father Christmas bring you daddy?” Mary asked suddenly, looking up at her father and Jack.

“Nothing sweetheart, daddy's too big for him to bring presents for now.” Ianto explained.

“Is Jack your new friend?” She continued. “Suzie at school said her mummy has a new friend called Martha who sleeps in her bed with her.”

Ianto glanced at Jack who smiled at him encouragingly.

“Yes, is that okay with you?” Ianto asked her.

Mary nodded her head frantically.

“Yes daddy.” She told them smiling before turning her attention back to her toys.

“I think that means she likes me.” Jack grinned.

“It looks that way.” Ianto agreed.

*~*~*

“Do you have to leave?” Ianto pleaded, holding tightly onto Jack's hand in the airport.

“I'm only going to be gone a week.” Jack replied. “I'll miss you too, both of you but I have to go and see Hart in person and convince him I can write this damn book just as easily here as I can in LA.”

“You remember Mary asking me what Father Christmas had brought me for Christmas and I said nothing?” Ianto asked.

“Of course.” Jack replied.

“I was wrong, he brought me the best present I could have ever wanted, you!” Ianto replied.

“We've not even known each other two weeks yet and I feel like I've known you forever.” Jack said softly. “Coming here on holiday was the best decision I ever made.”

“Toshiko and Owen are in for such a shock when they get home.” Ianto chuckled.

“You'll have a week to prepare them and get them used to the idea.” Jack grinned, aware that he needed to check in if he was going to catch his flight. “I have to go.”

“Love you.” Ianto told him softly.

“Love you too.” Jack sighed gently, claiming his lovers lips in a brief, tender kiss before running off towards check in.

Driving home Ianto couldn't get the huge grin off his face, having picked up Mary along the way from his sisters he pulled up outside his cottage and let himself in.

“Daddy look!” Mary exclaimed.

Following her voice into the living room Ianto spotted the small parcel under the tree and took it from Mary as she picked it up and handed it to him.

“To Ianto, love Jack.” The label read.

Ripping off the paper Ianto opened the small box, lifting off it's lid and gasped at the stopwatch within wrapped in tissue paper and read the accompanying note.

“I saw this and thought of you, you can use it to count the minutes until I return. Love Jack.”

“Daddy, what's wrong?” Mary asked, seeing tears sliding down his face.

“Nothing sweetheart, daddy is crying because he's very very happy.” Ianto told her, lifting his daughter into his arms and holding her tight.

*~*~*

“Ianto!” Jack yelled, waving a letter above his head a year later. “Ianto!”

“What is it?” Ianto asked, emerging from the kitchen, his hands covered in flour.

“It's from the BBC, they want to make my book into a TV series, set in ... guess where?” Jack replied.

“No idea, tell me?” Ianto asked.

“Cardiff, it seems your idea was a good one.” Jack grinned, grabbing his lover and spinning him around before planting a kiss to his lips.

Mary appeared at the kitchen doorway, most of her covered in flour and watched her daddy and Jack for a few moments before rolling her eyes and heading back into the kitchen to help by rolling out more pastry for the mince pies they were making.

The End.


	3. Interlude

Ianto stood in the small space between the bottom of the bed and the wall nervously, not quite sure what he should do as Jack unbuttoned the deep red shirt he was wearing, a small shiver of something, he wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement shot through his body.

 

“Open your eyes.” Jack whispered in his ear.

Feeling his shirt being pulled slowly off his body Ianto let them flutter open, finding himself looking straight into Jack's impossibly blue ones.

“Don't be scared.” Jack told him softly. “I won't hurt you and if you want to stop, at any time you only have to say, okay?”

Ianto nodded, unable to bring himself to speak just in case he told Jack to stop because for now he really didn't want him to, even if Jack was unfastening his jeans and pushing them south to reveal the way his cock was bulging under the fabric of his briefs.

Crouching down Jack lifted Ianto's feet one of a time, he removed his shoes, socks and jeans, tossing them aside he straightened himself up again and kissed his nervous lover on the lips softly.

“Okay?” Jack asked.

“Yep.” Ianto replied, finally finding his voice again even if it was barely more than a whisper.

Wrapping his arms around the younger man Jack's slid his hands slowly down Ianto's back, feeling the small tremor of what he hoped was anticipation flowing through his body and not stopping until he reached the elastic at the top of the other man's briefs.

Jack couldn't miss the way Ianto held his breath when he hooked his thumbs into the top of the younger man's briefs and pushed them down over his hips releasing his engorged cock and let them drop to his ankles.

“You're beautiful.” Jack whispered seductively in his ear, brushing the tips of his fingers along the full length of Ianto's cock and feeling it twitch, making the younger man gasp.

“Bed.” Jack told him, stroking a hand over Ianto's buttock as he turned and made a dash for the bed, diving under the duvet and pulling it up to his neck.

Ianto couldn't help but watch Jack as he stripped before him, watching the muscles ripple on his arms as chest when he moved to rid himself of his trousers, gulping audibly when Jack removed his own briefs and he got his first glimpse of the older man's cock.

When Jack slid in the bed beside him Ianto's cock wasn't the only thing to become ridged, turning to lie on his side Jack reached out with his hand and placed it on the younger man's chest, stroking his fingers through the soft dark hairs that adorned it.

“Relax.” Jack said softly, brushing the pads of his fingers over Ianto's nipples, first one and then the other, feeling them harden into little nubs revealing that the other man wasn't completely adverse to his touch and what was to come.

Letting out the breath he was holding slowly Ianto allowed himself to enjoy the sensations Jack's hands were having on him, little tingles of pleasure spiking in his nipples and spreading in tendrils through his chest.

“Jack.” Ianto sighed softly, looking into his lovers eyes he slid his hand up Jack's arms and placed it on his shoulder. “I ... what do I do?”

“Whatever feels right.” Jack murmured into his ear. “Just touch me.”

Rolling onto his side to face Jack Ianto pressed his lips to the older man's, the kiss began soft and tentative but when Jack parted his lips invitingly Ianto's tongue snaked into his mouth, tasting every inch of it before tangling with his lovers tongue.

As the kiss became more and more heated Ianto let his fingers slide up and down Jack's back, each time venturing a little lover until his fingers were tracing little circles at the base of the older man's spine just above the crack of his arse.

Mirroring his lovers actions Jack broke the kiss leaving them panting slightly, his lips seeking out the sensitive juncture where his neck met his shoulders and kissed the spot before sucking the skin into his mouth and sucking hard, teeth grazing to mark him.

Ianto moaned softly at the combination of Jack's mouth on his neck and the way the older man's fingers left his back and trailed almost lazily over his hip and settling barely an inch away from his cock, fingers combing through the short dark curls surrounding it.

“Please, please.” Ianto asked, bordering on begging for Jack's touch.

Removing his hand from Ianto's body caused the younger man to let out a load moan of frustration, Jack smiled and moved his arm backwards to grasp the hand Ianto had on his lovers back and moved it to the front of his hip in approximately the same position on his body that his had been on Ianto's.

“Don't be scared, just touch me in the way you like to be touched.” Jack told him. “We're going to do nothing more than pleasure each other, okay?”

“Okay.” Ianto mumbled.

Biting down on his bottom lip he let his fingers move an inch or so until they met the base of Jack's cock, it felt even bigger to touch than to look at and Ianto found that thought turned him on even more.

Slowly he trailed his fingers up the full length of Jack's shaft and over the head, feeling the older man's pre come coating his fingers he spread it over Jack's cock and then grasped the head in his fist, smiling to himself when his lover let out a loud gasp of pleasure.

Slowly Ianto moved his hand a little lower and tightened it a little more, slowly but firmly moving his fist and pumping Jack's cock as he felt Jack's fingers moving teasingly over his balls, first playing with one and then the other, cupping them and rolling them in his hand.

Kissing Ianto hard Jack's hand left his lovers balls and moved forwards to grasp his cock, pumping it in time with Ianto's hand on his own erection, shuffling to close the small gap between them as he did so.

Ianto was a little worried when he felt Jack's hand leave his cock and peel his own from the older man's, he was just about to ask if he was doing something wrong when he realised what Jack was doing.

Shifting position slightly Jack pressed their cock's together and repositioned Ianto's hand so it was wrapped around them both, placing his own larger hand over Ianto's and urging him on to pump faster and faster.

“Make me come Ianto.” Jack panted.

Their hands worked furiously between their bodies, their mouths engaged in an uncoordinated, wet kiss. Lips bruising and teeth clashing as their orgasms mounted, hips thrusting they fucked their fists.

“Jack.” Ianto's gasped word was swallowed by his lover as he came hard, his come spurting out in hot streams between them, his body convulsing in pleasure.

Jack couldn't hold back any longer, his own climax sending his come to mingle with his lovers on their bodies, both of them panting hard.

Kissing Ianto softly he rolled himself onto his back, pulling the other man with him so that he lay curled against his side, Ianto resting his head on his chest and their hands moving away from the softening cocks to wrap around each other ignoring the cooling stickiness on their bodies.

Jack reached for the duvet that had slipped down to their hips and pulled it back over them against the chill of the night air, looking down at the top of Ianto's head he spoke softly.

“I guess that means you aren't going to run away screaming?” Jack asked lightly, a small chuckle to his tone.

Ianto lifted his head and looked up at the older man.

“Not yet, I'm far to comfortable.” Ianto said with a small smile. “Jack ... this is all really new to me and as much as I enjoyed that, and I really did it might take a while for me to come to terms with the fact that I went willingly to bed with a man.”

“Just the fact that you did is a start.” Jack told him with a smile, leaning down and kissing him softly. “I think I could fall for you big time Ianto Jones but for now I'm willing to take whatever you offer me.”

“Thank you.” Ianto replied, letting Jack kiss him once more before laying his head back down on the older man's chest.

Jack closed his eyes and let himself drift into a sated sleep, Ianto's eyes closed but his mind was whirling around with his thoughts.

Never in his twenty four years had he ever thought he would share a bed with another man and be so intimate with one but he had. He hadn't been repulsed or had the urge to run for the hills and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it.

What he did know was that he was feeling completely sated and happy, pushing all the conflicting thoughts from his head Ianto told himself he needed to sleep and that he would see how he felt in the morning.

The End.


End file.
